Dream Girl
by LeftOutKid
Summary: Well uh..Hello there! My name is Athrun Zala. Purplehaired, smart, guitarist, and I have a crush on Ca Uh, never mind. Hey everyone am new here...haha XD


Hey guys! Uhm.., well I'm new here and well I decided to post a story out of boredom and such XD Please give me some feedback/ review if I should go on and finish this story, otherwise I'll just delete this then. Hey no worries

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny or any of its characters, nor the songs. I don't own the band name either, it's from some senior in my high school. So don't effin sue me. Kays? Thanks! Cookies for you

+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+

Kira Yamato glanced nervously at his watch for about the millionth time in the last five minutes. He was clearly oh so tensed. Why you may ask? Well for one thing, if you haven't figured out already, their band was to perform in the next five minutes. But not only are they gonna perform, this was their first ever performance. To top it all off, his twin sister and their so-called-vocalist/ lead guitar hasn't arrived yet, and they were getting nervous.

He then checked his wrist watch once again, hoping for some sort of miracle.

"Dude, would you stop fidgeting for a second and just chill?!"

A tan guy, with messy blonde hair said coolly. Well at least tried.

"How the hell do you expect me to chill when we are about to perform in the next second?! And where the friggin hell is Cagalli, for Christ's sake?!"

While Kira was rambling, Shinn sighed. He was truly getting annoyed. When he couldn't take it anymore, he jumped out of usual 'ooh-look-at-me-I'm-leaning-against-the-wall-and-I-look-so-cool' pose. Athrun gulped. This can't be good. Shinn equals mad can never be good.

"Look would you just calm down for a second Yamato? We are fully aware of the situation. And I think we all trust Cagalli enough that she will be here soon. And stop exaggerating. We probably have like 15 more minutes before the other band finishes. And Dearka, stop acting like you're not nervous about this too, okay?"

"Woah. Wait. I AM NOT nervous."

Before the argument could progress, a certain blonde walked into the scene.

"Hey guys, we up yet?"

And since you're not reading this because of the fight, I'm not typing it down. Through all the bickering, Athrun occasionally nodded, but in the corner of his eyes, he watched Cagalli silently. Shinn, back in his usual pose and calm demeanor noticed and smirked. Athrun noticed this and gulped. Shinn had that 'I-know-something-you-don't-and-I'm-not-telling-look.' And he could tell it wasn't good.

After some arguing, yelling, smashing, and possible bruises, the band was finally up.

"Alright everyone, let's give it up for the Paramorons!"

Nearly nobody cheered, but the band wasn't really discouraged.

Dearka went to the drums, Shinn on the bass, Athrun in the guitar, Kira on keyboards and Cagalli on lead guitar and vocals. Cagalli grabbed the mic and spoke. Cagalli didn't look like the typical high school gal; she had medium, straight blonde hair, with red, orange highlights and beautiful eyes. She wore black skinny jeans, a studded belt, Chucks and a black tank top and had some chains hanging from her waist.

"Hey guys. We're the Paramorons and this song is called Misery Business and we hope to rock your world like how we're gonna rock this place up! Yeah!"

The guys then did their stuff, and got some people in the audience to sway a bit.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I can't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

_[Chorus:__  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  


_[Chorus:__  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But, I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

'Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.  


_[Chorus:__  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would._

Cause god it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Everybody in the audience went wild and cheered. Cagalli gave a lop-sided smile and saluted as she, and the band left the stage.

T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+

A few weeks later, Cagalli woke up to the sound of Kira knocking, more like slamming his fist onto her bedroom door.

"CAGALLI YULA ATTHA YOU HAD BETTER WAKE UP RIGHT THIS MOMENT OR I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL YOU!!!"

Cagalli rolled her eyes, standing up she grabbed an outfit from her closet opened the door, and ran past a red, steaming Kira.

Yep, a typical Monday morning.

After an 8 minute shower, Cagalli was out wearing black pants, a studded belt, Chucks and a black shirt, with the sentence, 'Wanna know how to make stupid people shut up? Look behind' with the same thing at the back only it said, 'look in front.'

She then, grabbed her black messenger bag and got an energy drink on the way.

"You ready?"

Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Yeah… Whatever."

Kira rolled his eyes, as Cagalli laughed.

"You know, sometimes, I wonder why I even wait for you each and everyday. Not like you can't come to school on your own."

"Aww… It's because you love me."

"Funny Cagalli. Real funny"

Cagalli laughed.

+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+

Meanwhile, at Athrun's place...

"Argh!"

Athrun scratched his head, and sweat dropped, while Dearka crashed his living room, in search for his text book.

"Argh! Where the hell is it?!"

Shinn sighed.

"I'm going ahead. I have no intention in getting to class late. See you later if you ever get to school-that is."

Shinn said coolly as he headed for the front door. Athrun sighed heavily and scratched the back of his head, annoyed.

"Look Dearka, why don't you just look for it later, after school."

"No, you don't understand, I seriously need it!"

Athrun sighed once again.

_This is gonna be a long day…_

He could already tell.

+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+

As Cagalli and Kira walked down the halls of Orb High, people mostly turned to stare, wave, or greet them a good morning. And who could blame the two? Ever since their performance, they went back to their normal lives, with the exception of suddenly gaining a lot of fans, groupies, got a few calls to perform here and there. And well, you get the idea. They were one of the popular kids now.

As the duo walked down the halls, a black haired guy with red orbs smirked.

"You two done soaking up all the fame and admiration?"

Shinn Asuka said sarcastically.

"Yeah… Feeling Jealous?"

"Me? Not an inch."

Before anyone could utter another word, the bell had rung and they were on their way to homeroom. As the three entered the classroom, Cagalli was deep in thought.

_Hmm… I wonder where Athrun is…_

Right after that thought, Athrun and Dearka came bursting into the room.

+T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+T+T+T+T++T+T+T+T+

Hey uhm..., review and tell me if I should go on, kays? Or I'm gonna delete this. WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH XD

I'm weird I know XD

The song is from Paramore, and if you wanna get a better visual on how Cagalli's hair looks like, think Hayley Williams everyone I know, I'm obsessed Hahahaha XD And don't worry, I promise there will be some Athrun/ Cagalli action soon.

And I know, I know, Paramore doesn't use keyboards. But whatever…

So uh.., later everyone!


End file.
